We are investigating possible effects of pulling molten glass into thin fibers (0.002-0.05" diameter) using P-31 NMR and X-band EPR. Glasses under study are part of the (Nax, Li1-x)PO3 system. Samples used in the EPR experiments have been doped with 0.1-1% vanadium.